


Captain, Interrupted

by joufancyhuh



Series: Inertia [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Amelia Kim as a companion, Amelia Kim deserves the best, Catching characters in a compromised position, F/F, Make her a companion you cowards, Not yet established relationship, Of course I fall in love with another rarepair, One-Shot, Pranking, The Captain does not like Ellie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Ellie decides to prank the Captain. The Captain is far from amused.
Relationships: The Captain/Amelia Kim
Series: Inertia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805020
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Captain, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So in 2018, I got this writing prompt: My time has come. I want like... your cutest couple in a compromised position at an important or inconvenient time and for someone to catch them doing something adorable (if they aren’t up for public affection) or naughty. Let your imagination drive you away!
> 
> And it just sat in my tumblr inbox for the longest time until I got the idea for Amelia and Hadley. Which was totally unplanned. Also I thought the two of them were going to be a long fic, but nope, I guess more one-shots. I'm working on the recruiting Amelia fic now. 
> 
> Also someone come love her with me. She deserves the world and I am lonely in this ship of one.

"Uhhh, Boss?"

Hadley didn't know which should annoy her more: Felix's insistence on not calling her Captain or that he interrupted a very important, long-awaited moment with Amelia. Amelia's hypnotizing dark eyes widened, her bottom lip - _-so close, so fucking close_ \-- quivering until her barely parted lips snapped shut and she fell further back into the wall she already leaned against. The blush scattered across her cheeks made her infuriatingly cute, which only deepened that irresistible urge to kiss her. 

Spinning around, leaving one hand in a fist nailed to the wall beside her companion’s head, she snarled, "What? What is so fucking important that it couldn't wait?"

Felix sported some color of his own, which only grew at her words. "Sorry, sir. The doc sent me down here for some -"

"Fenhill," Hadley growled, cutting him off. Ellie saw her and Amelia steal down into her bedroom and sent Felix anyway, some awful, immature prank of the doctor’s. Hadley should've left the woman where she found her; it wasn't too late to space her, but that might create a morale problem with the crew. It might actually improve relations between herself and the Vicar, however. 

Flustered Amelia slipped out from where Hadley pinned her, ducking around toward Felix, and coincidentally, the door. "I should really get going. ADA had those science vids for me to study."

"I thought we might watch them together," Hadley responded, hoping she didn't sound as dejected as she felt. 

The corner of Amelia's lips quirked in a brief half-smile, an embarrassed apology hidden in there somewhere. "I think it's better if I watch alone."

"Of course," Hadley replied, her tone falling back to the formal one she used with the crew. An entire evening carefully orchestrated and now disintegrated by the single sound of a door swooshing shut after Amelia’s fleeing figure. And knowing Amelia as she did, the next few days would linger with the residual awkwardness of the interrupted kiss. 

“Sorry about that, Boss.” Felix sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck. “If I had known -”

“What did you need, Felix?” Hadley turned her attention toward the window, hiding her disappointment. Her hands remained clenched in tight fists and the thought of swinging at something appealed to her greatly, but the stream of stars outside her window helped in calming her. 

“Pep pills. For Doc, not for me. She said I had to come get them.” 

The bottle sat on the desk, not yet thrown into a drawer or tossed into one of the kitchen cabinets; she stormed over and grabbed the bottle, then threw it at his chest, which he easily caught. “Take them and get out. Don’t enter again without knocking.” 

“Yes, sir,” Felix said before scampering out and up the stairs to the crew quarters. Ellie’s laughter carried down a few minutes later, a wicked cackle that gave away any pretense of not knowing. Hadley’s scowl deepened as she sank into her desk chair. Fenhill would pay for this.


End file.
